Don't Play With Dead Things
by Pep1no
Summary: After busting a vampire nest, the Winchesters discover something's wrong; the truth is revealed after Dean kills off two vampires. A baby boy, whom is also a vampire. Stuck with the baby, Dean decides to raise it with Castiel, and an (at first) uncertain Sam. How'll this turn out? Rated M for language, drinking, and (later on) sexual content/smut, Destiel fanfiction, contains an OC
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

Don't Play with Dead Things

Chapter 1 – Pilot

Dean frowned as he held a machete in both hands, creeping his ways down the halls. Sam followed shortly behind his brother, his mouth held slightly agape in a small O, as he looked around, trying his best effort to follow Dean's tracks, literally. Dean peered around a corner, chains and hooks hanging from the ceiling, as he pulled his head back and leaned against the wall.

"So, where do we find these blood suckers?" He questioned.

Sam frowned, shaking his head. "How should I know? Wait, do you hear that?" Dean frowned, and tilted his head slightly.

"They're down around the bend, if that helps." A small, rough voice spoke behind them. Sam immediately turned, and aimed his pistol, breathing heavily, and an expression full of shock. "Dammit Cas!" He snapped, lowering his pistols, and growling. Dean, on the other hand, was not as shocked. He had a slight jump scare, but knew Cas' voice by heart. He turned around, and let out a slight smile. "What're you doing, trying to give us a freakin' heart attack over here?" He chuckled, nervously. Castiel frowned.

"No, Dean, that would be terrible if you died; I would hope nothing of the sort." Dean let out a puff of air in amusement.

"Ah, it's fine…" Cas nodded slightly, though it was obvious he was uncertain, by the look on his face. The angel walked forward as he looked around.

"This way." The man said, walking forward, not as stealthily as Dean and Sam were walking. Sam looked at Dean and shrugged, walking onward while holding the blade readily, trailing after the angel.

"Be careful Cas." He mumbled.

"Don't worry Dean, I wouldn't put you in intentional harm…" He responded, walking onward, before pausing, and turning. "Err, and Sam as well… but mostly you." With that, he turned back around, and continued onward. Sam made a little motion with his head, obviously showing his confusion, and slight jealousy. Dean smiled a little at his angel's act, before continuing onward. "They're past here." The angel said, turning around, his blue eyes looking more at Dean than at Sam. "Are you sure you do not require further assistance from me, because once I have left, I will most likely not return for a while." Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged. Of course, Dean didn't want him to go; he also knew Cas didn't want to go either, considering how he was drawing out his welcome instead of flat out disappearing, as he usually would.

"Uh… you can stay a little while, if you're able." Sam said, knowing that Dean wasn't really going to respond. Castiel nodded, still eyeing Dean.

"Alright. Shall we?" He turned around and placed his hand onto the door, forcing it open, revealing two people inside.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What the- where the hell are the rest?" He questioned, as he walked inside. The two turned around, eyeing the trio before them.

The pair were fairly simple, not overly attractive. At least, not to Dean, seeing as there was someone in the room who was far more attractive then either of them. If he was to be honest, Castiel was probably more attractive than himself. "Who are you two?" He questioned, once again, stepping forward. The two stepped back; one was male, with spikey brown hair, notable hazel eyes, white skin, and donned a black t-shirt with a smoky skull pattern, blue jeans as well as black and red sneakers. His eyes were filled with fear, as his hands rose up. The women next to him had a slightly darker complexion, a long-sleeved turtle- green t-shirt; light colored jeans, as well as black flats. Her long curly blond hair somewhat highlighted her blue eyes. The man spoke.

"I-I'm Blake, s-she's my wife; K-Kate…" Dean narrowed his eyes, as he paced forward. He pushed himself up against a wall. "I-I… I haven't done anything I swear!"  
"Yeah right, you blood-sucking monster…." Dean growled, raising his machete Kate let out a scream, watching as her husband's head appeared on the man's blade before slowly rolling off while his body crumpled to the ground. Castiel rushed forward, placing his hand on the older brother's shoulder.

"Dean, I'm confused; weren't we here for a nest? There are only two vampires here."

Dean turned to look at him, before looking back at the blonde. "Uh… sorry." He mumbled.

"You killed him… He said we would be safe, but you just chopped his freaking head off!"

Dean paused. "Who?"

"T-the rest of them… he talked to us in the bar, and gave us a drink; on him, and… And I just… He brought us here, and I… I can hear your blood…" She murmured, looking up at him. Dean straightened up, and looked at Sam.

"What do we do?" He questioned.

Sam shrugged. "I… I don't know, we could put her out of her misery, but…"

Dean's attention went back to the women as she began crying. "Oh God, just end me." She screamed, bawling.

"Hold on lady, no one's killing anyone right now." Dean said, holding up his hand that held the machete.

"You just killed my husband!"

Dean sighed, and looked off to the side, in a slightly awkward way. "Yeah, uh… sorry about that…" He mumbled, frowning. He looked at Castiel, who was Castiel, who was staring at him at him with a slightly sympathetic look.

"I… I don't think she accepts your apology." He said, He said as he watched the woman, who was now glaring at Dean. She suddenly lurched forward, causing Dean to jump, and in the heat of the moment, cut her head off in the same manner as he did with her husband. The body fell, and he sighed. "Damn it."

"Nice going Dean…" Sam sighed, shaking his head. Dean glared at him.

"Can it." He growled. Out of no where, they heard a noise which caused them to cease what they were doing; the ever so familiar sound of a baby crying echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls

"Is that…?"  
Dean sighed. "Son of a bitch…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Son of a Vampire

**A/N: I actually have four chapters of this done, so that's pretty great; three chapters for everyone to read. Just uploading this now so I don't forget later; I'm still writing it. I'm currently on the fourth chapter. BTW, Anthony is modeled after a real friend of mine; I have his consent. As a side note, I'd like to say that Castiel and Dean are canon in this universe, as of the time that this fanfiction takes place; that is, Season Six, a month or two after Sam gets his soul back so this will contain spoilers; if you don't care, read on. Otherwise, this is a completely AU universe, since it won't be merging in with the original plot line. Things that are the same: (SPOILERS) Sam gets his soul back; Dean gets kicked out of Ben and Lisa's house; Castiel is dealing with his Civil War. Otherwise, that's about it.**

**Otherwise, I do not own Supernatural, the rights belong to its owners; A.K.A not me. Anyway, hope you enjoy, Read and Review, but try not to flame. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Son of a Vampire

After a few hours of bickering, they had decided that they all had no choice but to look after the baby. However, Castiel wasn't quite in sync with the two siblings, as he hadn't expected to be involved with this. Dean had somewhat forced him to stay; however, it wasn't like he minded. What he did mind was Sam yelling at him, but the angel of the Lord decided to put up with it for now. After a while, Sam had left due to the rising tension and stress filling the room, so Dean and him could speak more privately. Not like it changed much though, it mostly changed whose job it was to take care of the baby boy. Dean, having experience with a son – Ben – had to be the one who took care of it. The only trouble was who was going to be Daddy number two. Knowing his lover, Cas, had a civil war to fight, he had tried to put it on Sam, but the younger Winchester wasn't having it. He deemed that since they were lovers, they should have to opportunity. Naturally, Dean wasn't all against it, but after Sam left, and he was pushing more of it onto the angel, Cas became annoyed.

"Dean, I don't understand what you're asking me." A slightly frustrated Castiel said.

Dean sighed. "I'm asking you if you can look after the kid." He repeated, for the fifth time.

Castiel frowned, as he turned around to face him. "I don't have time, Dean, you know this." He mumbled. Dean sighed, as he looked down at the ground, at his shoes, before tilting his head back up, his eyes on him.

"Cas, I know your busy, but please. I mean, can't you just look after him when we're going to be out for a while? Sam's here too, so you probably won't have to do it that much, just please…."

Cas sighed, as he looked at Dean more, Dean's face holding an expression of desperation. Castiel looked around more, trying to think, before looking back at him. "I… Okay, fine… If you really require me to do s-"

The angel couldn't finish his sentence, as Dean had cut him off with a large hug. "Thanks, Cas; I really appreciate it." He pulled back, and smiled. "Hey; it'll be like raising a family, you and I. And Sam's the baby sitter!" He joked, grinning at the angel.

Castiel, looked at Dean, pondering the thought, before cracking a small smile of his own. "Yes, I think that would be nice; what is the tiny one's name, though?" He questioned.

Dean thought for a second. "Good question… Any ideas?"

Castiel stared at him. "I am uncertain of any good names to name the baby. It is a vampire. How about Dracula?"

Dean shook his head, before staring at Cas. "Wait; a vampire?"

The angel nodded. "Did you not know? The child is a vampire. Its parents were turned, and so was he."

"Great, we're raising a freak."

"Dean, if you want me to get rid of it, I can-"

"No, Castiel; we're not going to kill a baby. We already said we'd raise it, so we will. And do you understand what that comes with?"  
Castiel frowned. "I do not."

"It means that even if it's messed up, it's still blood; though this one may not be… directly related… we still said we'd take care of it, and if you decide to help me or not, I will take care of him."

Castiel stared his familiar stare at Dean. "Very well. I will assist you. Though we still require a name."

Dean paused. "Anthony."

"Anthony?"

"Yes, his name is Anthony."

"Very well." Castiel smiled once again, as he looked into the crib of the small boy. He was pale-skinned, with brown eyes, as well as dusty, brown straight tiny locks. "Hello tiny human." Castiel said, in his regular, rough and stern voice. The tiny baby looked up at him, and giggled slightly. Cas lowered his hands and picked him up, and held him in his arms, cradling him slightly. The baby let out another excited noise, as he looked over at Dean, who was smiling at the two.

"Y'know Cas, you look like a natural, the way you're holding him."

"A natural? What do you mean?"

"I mean; as if you've done this before."

"Oh, um. Thank you, I suppose."

Dean laughed as Castiel looked down at the small human in his arms, as he lowered him back into the crib. He looked up, as if he was staring or listening to something. Dean's heart dropped. Of course…. Of all the times that his angel had to be called, it was after this.

"Dean, I have t-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, go on, and take care of your little war…."

Cas frowned as he walked over to Dean. "Dean, I'm sorry, I have business to attend to; I am in the middle of war."

Dean sighed. It wasn't as if he could blame him. "Yeah, I just… I just wish you could spend more time here, Y'know?"

Castiel frowned. "I understand; I will try. Your needs are always the priority. You know that." He leaned forward, as his lips brushed against Dean's, before he pulled back. Dean's eyes were closed, as he savored the feeling. When he opened him, he was gone. Left alone, in a motel room, with a child.


	3. Chapter 3 - Agreements

Chapter 3 - Agreements

"Look, Dean; I just don't think looking out for this baby… is something that you're capable of." A young, Sam Winchester said. Well, decently young at least. Dean sighed, and looked over at his younger brother. Said sibling had been trying for the longest time to try and convince Dean to not take care of the baby. The only flaw, however, was that every time Dean would ask what they should do with him, Sam wouldn't have an idea.

"I'm just glad you have your soul back, in this instance…" Dean mused, grinning slightly. "Otherwise you'd be chopping that poor kid's head off."

"Dean, this is serious. You don't even know how to raise it; it's a vampire, it'll need… blood. And we both know how that went for you."

"Sam, if I could contain myself, I'm pretty-"

"No, Dean, you don't get it; this is a child. A-a toddler! He's younger than you. Sure, you're mentality isn't the best… err… a… two year old at best, but Dean, this is a one year old child. Heck, we're lucky it doesn't need breast milk!"

Dean sighed. "Just humor me for now, okay Sammy?"

"Ugh… fine. Just… if things get out of whack… promise you'll make a good judgment call?"

Dean looked at his brother, and let out a wry smile. "I can try. Anything else you need?"

Sam sighed and looked off to the side, scoffing slightly. "Whatever. Anyway, I got a case for us."

"Oh, really? What's up?"

"Err… reported ghost sightings. Nothing too bad; salt 'em and burn 'em."

"Sounds good. Where's it at?"

"Well, considering we have a toddler that we'd have to bring with us… and you're probably going to be blogging about him to your boyfriend…" Dean set out daggers on him once he said that, earning a small grin from Sam, "I picked something just a few states over."

"Sam. Just a few states?"

Sam looked at him, before looking around with his eyes, and shrugging. "…Yeah… just a few states… something wrong?"

"Yes, Sam; something is wrong. I have a son, back there, over in the crib; and you want to take him two states over, to some who knows where, to gank a ghost? Sorry Sam, but that doesn't really seem like a smart option."

Sam scoffed again. "Look, Dean; I know that you're worried, but what else do you want? It's not like I can make a ghost appear randomly closer to us, or whatever-"

"We don't have to hunt." Dean chipped in. Sam stared at him, in bewilderment.

"Dean… Don't hunt? Come on, we have to hunt. Innocent people out there; that's what we have to do, protect them."

"Sam, I have a son-"

"Dean, he isn't your son! He's just some weird vampire babe we picked up from a vampire nest. He isn't even human, let alone related to you."

"What does relation by blood affect people who adopt, hmm?"

"Yeah, well, they have legal papers. Saying that they can adopt them. Not that they slaughtered their parents virtually in front of their eyes, picked them up, and took them off." Sam sighed.

"…Sam, look; what do you want to do with him, then? It's not like we can drop Anthony out-"

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"…What did you just call him?"

"Err… Anthony?"

Sam was quiet, staring at him. "You… named… him?"

"Of course! What else was I going to call him?"

Sam stared at his older brother for a few seconds, making Dean slightly uncomfortable, flitting his eyes around, and waiting for Sam to say something. Finally the younger Winchester let out a soft scoff. "Alright fine, you can keep him; but Dean, if he becomes trouble or ends up getting us killed or whatever…"

Dean grinned. "No worries! I have it all under control. I spent time with Ben and Lisa, remember?"

"Wait; Dean; who's going to-"

"Castiel agreed to help me out. Took a bit of convincing though, but I managed to get him on board. He'll be helping out when he can."

Sam sighed and stood up. "Alright; so about that case…"

"I can go do it if you want. You can stay here and look out for Anthony; I just want to make sure he's safe."

"I thought you'd want to stay with him. He is your… err… son…"

"Yeah, maybe; but… I uh… I think I should give you a bit of help, considering that you let me do this. Take it as a favor, Sammy."

Sam let out a tiny puff of air. "Alright, if you really want to."

"Yeah, it won't be a problem; so, where's the ghost?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Family Trouble

Chapter 4 – Family Trouble

Things had been looking up for the Winchesters. They had been able to send on another out on occasion, Castiel appearing sometimes as well, to take care of monster cases, that they found and that Bobby had requested they go on. They hadn't told Bobby about his grandson, though, so the two decided to tell him.

"How do you think he'll react?" Sam asked, frowning slightly. Dean shrugged.

"Dunno. We'll have to find out ourselves. What do you think?"

Sam shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Let's do it."

"Wait, don't we need Cas?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why do we need C-" he didn't finish when he was greeted with Dean's eyes practically burning into his soul. Then he remembered; Castiel was Anthony's other dad. "Uh. Right, right, yeah okay… Sure…" He mumbled, sniffling slightly in nervousness, and clearing his throat.

Dean nodded, obviously pleased, and turned around looking up at the ceiling. "Err… Castiel; Castiel; get your feathery ass down here please." He spoke. He turned around, and jumped slightly at his angel's appearance.

"Dean, I would've expected you to at least be a little bit nicer…." He mumbled, frowning.

"Sorry Cas; you know I didn't mean it." Dean said, feeling partly guilty at his actions.

Cas nodded his head slightly, and looked at Sam and back at Dean. "What do you require?"

"We're bringing Anthony to Bobby."

"Bobby? I do not think he would enjoy learning that we are raising a vampire."

"Well, we'll have to try and make him understand." Dean said, completely set on the whole parenthood goal of his. "Shall we?"

Castiel looked at a hesitant Sam. "What do you believe?"

"I think we should go if Dean really wants to." The younger brother said, shrugging. "I… I'm okay with it, I just don't want Anthony getting his head cut off."

"He won't, okay? I'll protect him. From you too, if I must."

"Dean, I just-"

"No one's going to hurt him, Sam. Not you, not Bobby, not any of those damn bloodsucking bastards either!" Dean snarled. Castiel placed a hand on the Winchester's shoulder.

"Dean, calm down; he is just attempting to be helpful. Why don't we just go and see Bobby?" Cas offered, staring at Dean with the familiar sympathetic glance he had. Dean looked at him, and nodded, as he pushed past them, and walked on. Castiel sighed, and followed, casting a glance at Sam, as we kept pace with his lover. As they continued walking, Castiel decided to transport all of them. Dean looked around in order to get used to his surroundings; the quick transportation that Castiel did was fine, but it was still a bit complicated to adjust to the quick change in settings sometimes.

"Thanks Cas." He said, in his rough and raspy voice.

Castiel smiled slightly at him. "Of course, Dean."

"What the hell do you three idjits want?" A familiar, old, country-accent filled voice questioned. The boys turned to look at Bobby Singer; his dusty, gray hair under his trucker cap, with a familiar beard and moustache combination.

"Hey, Bobby!" Sam said, cheerfully, as he stepped forward. Bobby didn't look too happy to see him; more so confused and annoyed.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Err… Dean and Cas want to show you something." Sam said, stepping back, and allowing the said couple to step forward.

"Dean, if it's about you guys getting married, I think-"

"Actually, Bobby, it's something better." Dean responded, grinning ear to ear at his obvious excitement of telling Bobby about the bundle in his hands – which Bobby had just realized was there.

"What's the bundle? Some weird, Aztec weapon or something?" He joked, still annoyed.

Dean grinned. "No, even better." He looked at the tiny human in his arms, as he handed it to Bobby, who took it with exceptional care.

"Dean, what in the- what in the hell!?"

Dean winced slightly. "Err, you don't mind him, do you?"

"What the hell is this?" He looked over at Sam, who had been quiet throughout the whole affair.

"Well, you see Bobby…."

Dean looked at Sam, silencing him. "I got it Sam." He turned back around to face the old man. "I… Well, me and Castiel here are going to raise him."

Bobby looked dumbstruck. "Dean, what in the hell is you…" He began, but then he paused when he noticed Dean's expression. One of pure pride, and obviously one that was not joking about the words he had just uttered. "Are you serious, Dean? You guys can barely sustain yourselves, how in the hell are you gonna take care of a baby?" He questioned, looking at them, bewildered.

"Sam asked us the same thing…"

"Let alone one of its dad's is a hunter, and the other's a goddamn angel. Dean, how are you going to educate it?"

"Well, my dad managed to get me enrolled-"

"Dean, your father had you enrolled at the very beginning, and actually knew that in the hell he was doing. You two boys probably haven't raised anything in your life, let alone a human."

"I raised Sammy just fine." Dean snapped, angered at Bobby's responses.

"Yeah, well…" Bobby didn't really know how to respond, instead letting out a puff of air in his annoyance. "Dean, I don't know what game your playing at, but I still don't think this is a good idea. I'm just saying."

Dean glared at him. "Yeah, well, maybe I don't give a crap about what you think!"

"So why'd you bring him here?" Bobby questioned, shaking his head.

Dean paused. "W-what?"

Bobby looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "…Why'd you bring him here?"

Dean paused and looked at Sam, then to Cas. "I, uh… I was just going to introduce him to you."

"Do you have a name picked out for him?"

Dean was slightly shocked at how quickly Bobby's mood had changed. "Uh, yeah; Anthony."

"Anthony? What the hell kind of name is Anthony?"

"What, do you have a better name?"

Bobby gave him a look, but didn't respond, as he sighed and left. "Whatever..."

Castiel looked at Bobby, to Dean. "I am confused; is he on board, or…?"

"Yes, I'm fine with you… raising him… just don't try to make me give him any milk formulas or whatever."

"You won't have to."

Bobby turned. "What, are you going to do it?"

Castiel spoke up. "No, he does not require any food of the sort; only blood."

Bobby stared at him, mouth agape slightly. "…Blood? What in the hell for?"

Castiel spoke again; which was something he should've stopped doing.

"The child is a vampire." He said. "I offered the name Dracula, but he didn't like it." The angel continued, motioning to Dean.

Bobby stared at the trio. "Please tell me you're joking."

Castiel looked confused. "Err… was there something funny in what I was saying?" He questioned, looking at Dean for help, who was covering his face with his hand.

Bobby quickly caught on, and let out another loud, annoyed sigh. "Oh what in the hell you two, come on. Why would you do this to me? You're raising a damn vampire, for Christ's sake, and you're a hunter; not to mention he's a damn angel!"

Dean coughed again. "We'll figure it out, Bobby."

"Damn right you will; last thing I want is for you to kill your own child!" With that, Bobby left them.


	5. Chapter 5 - Deal with the Devil

**A/N: This chapter's more dialogue heavy, just a warning, so try and keep pace with it, as it can get confusing if you don't pay attention. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it~!**

**I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters, except Anthony, who is modeled after a real life friend of mine; I have his consent to this. Any other characters who match personalities of the living or the dead are purely coincidental unless otherwise stated in the Author's Note. Please enjoy, and Read and Review! It will be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Deal with the Devil

Months had passed, and the baby hadn't aged. It wasn't like Sam and Dean had expected it to, but a little part of the boys had hoped that he would, considering they didn't want to be stuck with a baby vampire. Though it was easier to keep him inside, and never let him out, Dean still wasn't fond of the situation. He had decided that Anthony should've had the ability to head out if he wanted, and talk to others. Sam had to remind him every time that he was one year old, and that if he managed to walk – he had learned how – he would most likely bite someone.

Dean sighed as he looked down into the crib of Anthony. It was killing him, the knowledge that he would be stuck raising this thing, and it wouldn't grow. "Castiel…?" He questioned, turning around, frowning.

The angel appeared next to the crib when he turned back around, making Dean jump slightly. "Yes, Dean?"

"…Is there anything you can do?"

Castiel gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Anyway you'll be able to get Anthony to age?" He questioned.

"Dean, I do not have that kind of ability, you know that."

"Yeah, I was just uh… just hoping you'd be able to." Dean sighed, turning his head to the side, frowning.

"Dean, I am sorry, I really am-"

"Don't worry. It's fine." With that, Dean turned and left. Castiel followed him shortly after.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Going to see if I can get some help on this."

"From who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Yes, Dean; with who?" Sam said, as he walked into the room of the hotel. Dean stared at his brother, frowning and adjusting his position slightly.

"…Don't worry about it."

"Whoever you plan on going with, Dean; I don't think it's the best idea."

"You don't even know where I'm going to go."

"No, but knowing you, I agree with Sam; you don't always have an idea, and I think this will end up to be an idea that won't be a good one."

Dean sighed, and turned around to look at the two of them. Sam stared right back, a frown crossing his face. "Look, guys; I know I have a history of making bad decisions… but I don't think this one will be as bad."

"As bad? Dean, listen to yourself; even you admit that it won't be the greatest idea. How are we supposed to think that you'll make a good one?"

"You don't, but I'm just asking you to trust me." Before the two other males could respond, Dean turned sharply, and exited the motel. Castiel sighed, and went to go after him, but Sam grabbed his arm, shaking his head.

"If he wants to screw up, fine. We'll just have to be here to fix his mess." Sam said, clearly annoyed at his brother's decisions. Cas stared at him, before sighing and turning back around, and disappearing. Sam sighed, and sat down at the table that was placed near the door, and looked out the window.

Dean looked around, as he headed off into a garage slot in the motel's garages. He had purposely rented one out to store his Impala in, but he decided that he could also use one for what he was about to do.

Grabbing a nearby spray paint can, he shook it up a little, taking time to push the impala out, just in front of the garage, before closing it, and locking it. He spray painted a circle, and began filling it with lines and sigils, creating a Devil's Trap. Of course, he also took great care in making sure it was large, and on the ceiling.

"Crowley, if you could do me a favor and get your demonic ass over here, that would be great." He called out, looking from side to side. Standing still in the Devil's Trap for a few seconds, he turned around to exit, when he was greeted with Crowley in front of his face. Classic. Grinning, he walked past him, and turned so he could watch him, as he inched out of the Devil's Trap.

"What can I do for you today, Dean Winchester?" He asked, in his usual accent.

"I need your help with something."

"And what makes you think that I'll help you?"

"Probably the fact that you're stuck in there. As always."

Crowley looked up, and saw the familiar Devil's Trap over his head. He smirked, and let out a soft scoff. "Of course. I'm always getting trapped in these, aren't I?"

"Yeah, it's a little bit sad."

"Well, no matter." He snapped his fingers, and Dean felt hot, sticky breath against him, accompanied with growls and snarls. "I suggest you let me out; I'm sure you're familiar with what a Hellhound can do to a person."

"Wait, just here me out on this."

"You've trapped me once again, and you expect me to listen to what you have to say? The audacity that you have is quite incred-"

"I want to make a deal." This silenced Crowley quickly. He tilted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"A deal? Last time you made a deal, one of my dogs ripped your heart out. Are you sure you want to go through that again?"

"I only have one request. Well, two."

Crowley thought for a second, as he continued staring at Dean. "And what is it that you want, lad?"

"…I want you to give the ability of aging to someone. A vampire."

This peaked the demon's interest. "Aging? A vampire? And I can I ask why?"

"That's not important."

"Well, now; I think it is, considering that I'll have to be the one who gives them the incantations. Tell you what; bring your lovely vampire over here in the next… say an hour or so, and I'll consider it."

"But, wait-"

"Time starts now." With that, Crowley shoved his hands in his pockets, and stared at Dean. Dean froze, and stared back at him, with a raised eyebrow. He opened his mouth, but Crowley cut him off, "tick, tock, and tick tock… Are you going to go get your little bloodsucking friend, or are we going to play poker?" With that, Dean glared at him, but continued off anyway, muttering under his breath. Crowley smirked, and waited patiently, while Dean checked through the window. He saw Sam staring at him, disappointment clear in his eyes. Dean bit his lip, as he entered the motel.

"Where'd you go?" He questioned.

"Don't worry about it."

"And why's the Impala out over here?"

"I said don't worry about it." He snarled back, heading into the area with the beds. He looked over the crib at Anthony, and picked him up quickly, rushing out the door.

"Dean, where are you going with-" He couldn't continue his sentence, as Dean shoved the door closed, and ran back out to the garages. Luckily, they weren't placed right outside the motel window, so Sam couldn't see.

"Who's that?" Crowley asked, frowning. "Is that? Is that a baby? Do you think this is a game, Dean? I really meant it when I said an hour tops."

"I know, and that's why I brought him here."

"Oh, it's a boy is it? And what exactly do you want to do with him? Send him as a sacrifice?"

"N…No. He's the… He's the vampire I want you to age."

Crowley stared at him, mouth agape slightly. "That tiny thing is a vampire?"

"Yeah. I've had to steal blood from hospitals to feed him once a week."

"Once a week? Are you trying to starve the poor boy? You know, you could've turned him back. As I recall, that happened to you, did it not?"

Dean stared at him, and frowned, as he looked around the garage room, trying to get his mind cleared out from the obvious solution that he should've thought of. "I know, but…"

Crowley laughed. "Alright, fine; I'll help you out. So, how much do you want to age him?"

Dean stared at him. "Wh… you'll help?"

"Yes, I did say that didn't I? Now tell me how old you want him before I change my mind."

"Wait, an age? I thought you could just make him age forever or something."

"No, Dean; if I did that, his body would probably fail and he'd be left a heaping mess in the future, stuck on a hair and unable to move because his body aged. I don't think you want that, do you?"

Dean swallowed, and sighed. "Fine… uh… eighteen."

"Eighteen? That's rather young, don't you think. Not even the proper age to drink…."

"Shut up, and do it."

Crowley smirked. "Don't you want to hear the terms that I have?"

"Fine, what is it."

"I'll give him eighteen years; but I'll also take away eighteen of yours." Dean stared at him, mouth agape. Crowley held a smirk. "Take it or leave it, Dean." Dean looked around again, before looking down at Anthony. Was it worth it? He sighed, and looked up at Crowley.

"You have a deal." Crowley grinned, and clapped his hands. "Now, then; if you'll release me from this trap…" Dean nodded, and grabbed a nearby screwdriver, chipping the paint off. He stepped outside, and smiled at him. "Pleasure doing business." Holding out his hand, Dean took it. With that, Crowley was gone, and he was stuck with Anthony.

* * *

**A/N: Guess i should tell you, there will be some smut with all of the characters, just not right now. And Dean and Castiel will be "smutting" with each other. Just saying. But that will come in future chapters; I'll have a little A/N at the top to tell you when. I'll also mark it for those of you who don't want to read it.**


	6. Chapter 6 - My Son's a Vampire

**A/N: This chapter's /way/ smaller, and I'm sorry. I just didn't really have a good idea of what to do in this one, but the story will be more exciting when Anthony's old enough to attend school. Oh, and as a formal warning; This book will have major character death. So if you want to back out, I'd suggest doing it now c: Otherwise, enjoy the freakishly short chapter.**

**I do not own SPN or anything related; I do, however, own Anthony who is modeled after a real life friend of mine. I have his consent. Any other characters similar to the living or the dead is purely coincidental, bless stated otherwise.**

* * *

Chapter Five – My Son is a Vampire

Two years had passed, since Dean had made the deal with Crowley. It was a good deal, as well. Anthony had earned three years on his life, and was now four years old.

"Cas, can you look after him?" Dean questioned his angel. Cas looked at him.

"If that is what you require."

"Yes, please."

"Very well. I will keep him safe."

"I would hope so."

Castiel gave him a nod, and went up to the crib, as he looked inside, at Anthony. He was flailing his feet slightly, as Cas lowered a bottle filled with blood from the donation bank. Anthony took it with both of his tiny hands, and downed the red liquid, letting out a small "Gah!" afterwards.

"Don't feed him too much." Dean said, smiling slightly as he stored guns into a duffel bag on the bed. Castiel looked over at him, before back down at Anthony.

"I'll try not to." He responded, in his familiar monotone.

A few minutes passed, before Dean was outside of the motel, leaving Castiel with the baby in the crib. He watched over him a little, before leaving his side and taking a seat on the bed. Honestly, he had more important things than to take care of the small vampire, but he had decided against leaving. Dean needed his help, after all. Dean's needs were always a priority…. Sighing he got himself comfortable, before looking out the window, and watching. Crying shortly interrupted his peacefulness. Castiel looked back at the crib, annoyance evident in his eyes. Getting up and heading over, he looked down at Anthony, who was a squirming, crying mess. Letting out a low disgruntled sigh, he lowered his arms, and picked him up, cradling him, as he sat down at the end of the bed, rocking him, and singing him a quick lullaby. It quickly silenced him, and it also assisted, that he was wearing a trench coat with flaps, and a tie.

He looked back up, hearing the constant calling of his brothers.

"Leave it!"

"There are more important tasks."  
"Castiel, why are you wasting time with that tiny thing?"

"We are dealing with a Civil War, Castiel."

"Raphael mustn't get the weapons!"

"We are fighting a war, and you're caring for a vampire."

Cas let out a sigh, as he looked back down at the bundle in his hands. He would return soon; just not now. Castiel looked down. Honestly, he didn't get why Dean was so attached to him. He was a vampire, not even a proper human boy. The angel didn't like or dislike the child; but he was willing to look after him, if it made Dean happy. Looking out the window, he stood back up, and placed the baby in the crib. Oh well. If Dean required him to look after it, so be it.


	7. Chapter 7 - Morning of the First Day

**A/N: This chapter's long c: as a gift I guess. Oh, and as a formal warning; This book will have major character death. So if you want to back out, I'd suggest doing it now c: Otherwise, enjoy thechapter.**

**I do not own SPN or anything related; I do, however, own Anthony who is modeled after a real life friend of mine. I have his consent. Any other characters similar to the living or the dead is purely coincidental, bless stated otherwise.**

* * *

Chapter Seven – First Day

Six years had passed; Anthony was now six years old. Despite missing Pre-school, and kindergarten, Sam had enrolled Anthony into first grade. It was extremely complicated, but Sam and Dean had managed to get the principle to make an exception. Which, was completely in an un-sexual way. At least, that's what Dean told Cas; but it was highly doubtful since Dean and Sam both had sex hair when they came back. Oh well. Castiel believed it, which was the important part.

"So, Anthony will begin his studies?" Castiel questioned, as Sam and Dean nodded.

"Yep. Dean and I managed to get the principle to agree. She says that Anthony's classes start… Tomorrow, ironically."

So, the trio decided to wait for the weeks, as they attempted to explain to Anthony about his classes.

"Daddy, what's school?" He asked Dean, one day after they told him he was going to be enrolled.

Dean paused, trying to get a perfect explanation, that didn't involve too much cursing or derogatory words.

"Well, Anthony; school is a place where people go to learn. Kids, rather. It sucks, but sometimes it can be fun; especially in Elementary, which is where you'll be enrolled."

Anthony scrunched his face up, trying to absorb the information. "Elementary?" He questioned, tilting his head.

Dean laughed. "You'll learn it eventually." Anthony nodded, as Dean picked him up, and placed him in his bed; a small, rollup bed, that was placed on a cot. He pulled up the fox-covered fuzzy blankets, and tucked Anthony in, as he made sure the ground around his cot was clean of any hazards, should he fall out of bed or need to get up. "You good little man?"

Anthony nodded his head. "Yes, papa."

Dean smiled and rubbed his head affectionately, before straightening back up, and walking over to Castiel who was sitting on their bed, staring out the window. Sam was in the other bed, already asleep. "Cas?" Dean called softly, as to not shock him, or wake up Sam.

The angel turned his head. "Yes, Dean?"

"Will you be able to stay tonight?"

The angel heisted, before nodding. "Yeah."

Dean nodded, as he removed his socks and shoes, belt, and jacket, as he squirmed into the bed. Cas stared off a while longer, before doing so as well, but not undressing in the slightest. A small puff of amusement left his lips, as he smiled faintly. The angel turned around, still facing the window, back to Dean, as Dean scooted closer slightly, and wrapped his arm around Cas, who let out a tiny sigh of approval. Dean closed his eyes, as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Anthony was shook awake by Sam, early in the morning. Anthony let out a groan of disproval, as he turned around, trying to sleep again. Sam frowned, letting out a huff of annoyance. "Anthony, it's time for school." At those words, Anthony shot right up. "That was fast…" Sam mumbled, smiling. "I got your stuff already, head out to the front, and meet Dean in the Impala. Everything you need is in there; he'll drive you to school. Cas is going to introduce you to your teacher." Sam continued, as he ruffled Anthony's spiky dark brown hair. Anthony nodded, as he jumped up, and headed out to the car, following Sam's instructions. He climbed into the back seat, immediately putting on his seatbelt as soon as he sat down. Sam walked out as well, closing the door for Anthony who was squirming over slightly to get his stuff. Once the door was closed, Anthony – who had managed to retrieve his equipment – looked over at Sam, smiling, and waving his hand quickly, in excitement. Sam chuckled softly, and waved back, before moving up to Dean's window.

"You know where to go, right?"

"Obviously. I have the map with me."

"Okay."

With that, the brother waved to his younger brother, and put the car in reverse, as he backed out, switched it to drive, and drove off, with Anthony in the back, bubbling with excitement. "Am I going to make friends?" He asked.

"Well, that depends. Talk to people and you might."

"Dad, I'm nervous." Anthony suddenly said, frowning, and trying to melt into the seat. Castiel was looking out the window, until he heard "Dad", and turned his gaze back to the rearview mirror at his son.

"Don't worry, if anyone hurts you, I'll make them vanish."

Anthony stared, eyes wide. "Will you really?"

Castiel nodded, before looking back ahead. Dean glanced over at him. "That's a little hardcore, Cas."

Castiel turned back to Dean. "I won't have anyone hurt my son." He said, firmly, before looking back ahead. "Just how I wouldn't have anyone hurt you or Sam." Dean stared at him for a while, a small smile over his lips, before he looked back ahead, and spoke up towards Anthony.

"Yeah, kid. Oh, and if anyone makes fun of us, don't worry about them. We'll get them."

Anthony paused, and tilted his head. "Why would they make fun of you guys?"

"Don't worry 'bout why, just remember!"

"…Okay." Anthony nodded his head.

Dean smiled. "Atta boy." With that, they continued the drive, which ended in the next three minutes, as they pulled into the carpool line. They had arrived decently early, as Sam had nagged them about it, so they could introduce Anthony. When the opportunity arose, Dean broke out of the carpool line, and into a parking lot for parents and teachers. Once parked, he was about to open the door, before Cas grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll take him."  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "You sure, Cas?"

"Yes." Dean shrugged, but nodded, as he adjusted himself again, into a more comfortable position, and motioned him to go. "Anthony, let's go." He called, as he stepped out of his car, and around to Anthony's side, as he opened the door. The toddler fell out, but Castiel caught him in time, lifting him up, and closing the door. Castiel looked at Anthony's attire; a blue Wiggles T-Shirt, some black cargo shorts, and a little fox backpack. Castiel let out a small chuckle, shaking his head, as he carried Anthony off into the school. Once inside, Castiel walked down the hall, looking at a slip of paper he had in his hands, which showed the number for the classroom. Peering at a number located next to the door on a small green-colored, metal plaque, he noticed that he was in the wrong hallway. Stepping outside, he looked around, confused. A woman approached him.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?"

Castiel nodded. "I need to find room 216."

"216? Alright, it's down that hallway, near the end." She said, in a small, old voice. The lady had brown hair, and little librarian glasses, with a red turtleneck, and blue jeans. "Would you like me to walk your son?"

Castiel thought it over. It probably wasn't best, since he didn't know how to control his senses. Cas shook his head. "I got it." The lady nodded, and turned around, walking into a room. Anthony looked over at the banner overhead. "Daddy, what's that banner say?"

"It says Library."

Anthony tilted his head. "Library? What's that?"

Castiel shook his head, as he walked down the hall the woman told him to go in. "Don't worry, you'll learn about it."

"…Okay."

Castiel continued onwards, before finding the room, and stepping inside. He knocked on the door. A few kids were already in the room, but they seemed to busy of exploring nearby glue bottles and talking to each other to notice. The teacher, on the other hand, did notice. She looked up at Castiel, and offered a smile, as she stood up, and made her way over. "Hello there!" She called, as Castiel walked into the room to meet her. She had shining blue eyes, golden hair, and white skin with a few freckles on her face. She donned a blue dress, with red pointed heels.

"Who is this little fellow?" She questioned, leaning over and looking at Anthony. "Hi little guy!" She cooed softly.

Anthony stared at her, a small grin approaching, as he giggled. "Hello, there miss. My names Anthony."

"Anthony? That's a wonderful name!"

"Thank you. You smell nice."

The teacher giggled, and nodded her thanks, before standing and looking at Castiel. "I'm amazed at his ability to speak so well. Usually everyone else is stuttering and gasping."

Castiel nodded as he rocked Anthony slightly. "Yes, well, we thought that his ability to speak properly would be important, so we wasted no time." The teacher nodded, and looked back at Anthony, before back at Castiel, and offered her hand.

"My name is Linda, or Mrs. Barnes for Anthony." She said, offering a small wink to Castiel. Cas didn't respond, as he simply set down Anthony, as Mrs. Barnes eyed Castiel closely; a hint of lust in her eyes. "So, what's your name?"

"Castiel. Castiel Novak."

Mrs. Barnes gave another smile, as she let out a soft giggle. "How does Linda Novak sound?"

"I don't know. It sounds fairly decent." Came Cas' response.

Mrs. Barnes let out another giggle, as she looked down at Anthony. "Why don't you go play with the other kids?" She offered, smiling. Anthony nodded, and ran off, as the older woman turned her expression to Cas once again. "So, Castiel… What do you do for a living?" She questioned.

"I'm an- I mean, pest control." He remembered what he rehearsed with Sam and Dean; no mentioning angels, or anything of the sort.

"Oooh, that sounds like a _dirty _job." She purred.

Castiel nodded awkwardly. "I suppose it can be, maybe. Anyway, I must go. Please watch over Anthony…. Be a sort of, God for him."

"I'm sorry Mr. Novak, we can't speak of religion or mention God here. It isn't taught."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "You do not believe in God? How can you not? He made you."

"No, he did not. Science proves otherwise."

"I have spoke to him."

"Mr. Novak, I am non-religious. Atheist, if you will."

"This has nothing to do with religion or belief. God is real and He is there, somewhere..."

"Mr. Novak, please..." She sighed.

"Please? What are you asking for? Are you asking for God?"

The teacher simply shook her head, instead turning around. "Anthony, your dad is leaving, if you want to say bye." Castiel narrowed his eyes, as he kneeled to hug Anthony, before standing, and leaving.

"Bye dad!" Anthony called.

"Goodbye, child."

"Your dad is weird…"

"He's an angel."

The teacher sighed. "I bet."


	8. Chapter 8 - Middle of the First Day

**A/N: This chapter's long as well c: I guess I should've given you some eye candy since I sort of left you guys for a while. Apologies! Oh, and as a formal warning; eventually there will be Destiel but not right now ;v; do not fret, my friends! It shall come soon. And another secret ship along the way… Any guesses as to what it is? :3?**

**I do not own SPN or anything related; I do, however, own Anthony who is modeled after a real life friend of mine. I have his consent. Any other characters similar to the living or the dead is purely coincidental, unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

Chapter Seven – The Rest of the First Day

Anthony stared off to the side, not really noticing the teacher speaking. Instead, he was staring at the wall. "Wall…." He mumbled, before looking back ahead at Mrs. Barnes. Said teacher was beginning to write on the board. There were little sticks, letters he assumed. One was a weirdly shaped L and the other, he didn't know what it was. The teacher pointed. "This, my dearies, is "one". Number "One". It is the /first/ number." Anthony frowned, as he wrote it down, and pointed to the other. "This is two. The number two. These are numbers. We use them to count things." Anthony continued writing down, before pausing.

"What do we count?" He asked.

"Everything, Anthony."

"Like what?"

"Well, like people. Can anyone count how many students there are?"

It popped in his head. He had learned numbers, up to ten, but he didn't know how to write them. He looked around.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…. Ten… One ten, two ten, three ten, four ten, five ten, six ten, seven ten, eight ten, nine ten… ten ten, one ten ten, two ten ten, and three ten ten." Mrs. Barney blinked.

"Uhm… that's good, Anthony; but after ten, it becomes eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, eighteen, nineteen and twenty, twenty one, and so on." Anthony quickly wrote down everything she was saying. Mrs. Barney watched, and came over. "You can write?" He nodded.

"My daddy taught me."

"Castiel?"

He shrugged

"He helped." Mrs. Barney decided not to say anything else.

The day went on regularly, with Mrs. Barney calling on Anthony the most, considering he knew more than the rest, and he was pretty interesting. Eventually recess came around, and all of the children swarmed outside like a swarm of angry bees after their nest was interrupted.

"Anthony, you're pretty cool." A kid said, walking over. "How come you're so smart?" He asked.

Anthony blinked, and tilted his head. "How come knowing things makes me cool? I thought smart was called nerd. And nerds are not cool."

The kid paused, and looked dazed from Anthony's way of speech. He shook his head slightly, and frowned. "Anthony is too smart!" He whined, turning, and ran off.

Anthony blinked. Too smart? Was that a thing? He turned around, and shrugged, heading over to the playground, and climbed up, sitting down on the slide. He looked down. It looked like it would bring him down pretty far… A frown came across the young boy's face, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well!" With that, he grabbed the sides, and pushed himself down, sliding down. He let out an excited squeal, as he fell into the wood chips that littered the ground, and let out a happy laugh. He noticed a teacher was near the slide, and monitoring, most likely so that the kids wouldn't get ouchies. "Can I go again?" Anthony squeaked, standing up and brushing the chips off of his knees. The teacher glanced at him, and nodded. Anthony let out a happy yell, and climbed the tiny ladder once again, rushing over. He paused as he noticed a child on it, and was patient. After the girl slid down, and adjusted her skirt at the end, Anthony waited just a bit longer to make sure she was out of his landing spot.

Anthony smiled and sat down, repeating the process as before, once again landing in the wood chips. He giggled and rolled slightly, sitting down out of the way as to not obstruct the other kids, and brushed off the wood chips from his shorts and fox shirt. He looked up at the teacher, his brown eyes shining. "That was fun! My daddy doesn't have one of these."

The teacher looked at him, amusment on his face. "That thing is called a slide."

"A slide? Slides are fun!"

The teacher nodded. "I guess your daddy doesn't have one because it's expensive."

Anthony nodded his head. "My daddy travels a lot too. Sometimes he has to go out for a few weeks on a job and leaves my uncle to take care of me."

The teacher nodded. "What about your mommy?"

"I don't have a mommy."

"Oh. Did she leave?"

Anthony shrugged. "I dunno. If I did have a mommy, I never met her."

The teacher nodded again, and turned towards the playground, not saying anything afterwards. Anthony took it as a sign that the teacher didn't want to talk to him anymore, so he sat down on the wood chips for a while again, and let out a yawn, before standing up and moving over to a more comfortable spot. He took a seat on the bench, and turned, laying down on it, and closed his eyes, relaxing. He listened to the other kids screaming and yelling playfully and listening to the footsteps. Suddenly, he got a growl in his stomach. He was hungry. Anthony yawned, and sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It was his nap time… Standing up, he walked over to Mrs. Barney.

"I'm tired…" He complained.

Mrs. Barney looked down at him, and crouched so her eyes were at the same level as his. "Don't worry Anthony, just a few more minutes and we're going inside. After that we have nap time, and then lunch!"

Anthony nodded, turning around, and heading back to his bench, where he sat down, and looked down at the ground. He saw a little gray bug. He grabbed a stick, and poked it. The tiny bug stopped in its path, and curled up into a ball. Anthony squinted, and got down, kneeling down and picking up the bug. It stayed curled up. "Don't worry little guy, I won't hurt you." Anthony said, trying to reason with the tiny thing. The bug didn't seem to hear him.

Anthony frowned and dropped it on the ground. "I'm calling you No Hear. Because you can't hear me." Anthony said, smiling. After a while, the bug uncurled, and continued on its merry way. Anthony sniffled slightly, and rubbed his nose, waiting.

Finally, Mrs. Barney's words came true, and she blew the whistle. Anthony noted how all the kids rushed over, so he stood up, and walked over, but also took care as to not step on No Hear.

He waited in line, as they walked in a single file to their room, which Anthony took great care to memorize. He walked inside, and went to his desk.

"Okay kids, nap time!" Mrs. Barney said, smiling. Anthony blinked, and watched as the other kids stood up, and headed over to their cubbies and pulled out towels or blankets. Anthony went over to his cubby, looking in his fox backpack trying to find out if Uncle Sam had packed him anything. He smiled as he pulled out his favorite fox blanket, and a small orange towel. Picking them both out, he noticed that the kids just laid down randomly. He went over on top of the carpet, away from the tile, and spread out the towel, and laid down, pulling over the fox blanket. Closing his eyes, he let out a relaxed sigh, and fell asleep. Soon he woke up to the lights being turned on, and the teacher clapping her hands. He sat up, groggy. He noticed he wasn't the only one this way. He stood up, and bunched up everything, throwing it into his backpack, semi neatly. He went back to his seat, and sat down, waiting for further directions.

"Well class, it's lunch time!" Mrs. Barney said, excitedly.

Anthony frowned, but watched as the other kids got up and went to their backpacks, pulling out lunch bags and boxes, lining up. Anthony got up quickly, not wanting to be left behind, and grabbed his items as well, rushing back over to where the line was forming at the door. He followed the other children out, as they went near the front of the school. He noticed there were some cars parked outside, but didn't see the Impala. He frowned slightly. Were his daddies going to forget him…? He shook his head. They'd never do that.

As they entered the large lunch room, Anthony saw many tables spread out, and a lunch line that had little white plates and food. It looked like a buffet line. Anthony noticed that only the kids who didn't have lunches gathered over there, with a few exceptions. He decided not to gather, since they didn't have blood on the menu, and went over to a corner, and sat down. He noticed that all of the kids were mixed around, not really organized. He shrugged.

When he was about to open his lunch, he remembered his father's words; "Don't eat in front of your classmates. Try to stay in a corner, where you're sure no one can see you. And before you let them see your face, always wipe!"

Anthony nodded. "Got it Dean." He said, smiling, as he lifted up his metallic lunch box, and sat it onto the lunch table. It was red and yellow, with Iron Man's mask on it. He smiled and opened it, sticking up the lid so that no one would see his face.

His lunch consisted of blood and a bottle of water. He blinked. Which first…? He had acquired a liking of water, as it didn't have a taste, and was easy to drink. He stuck a little straw into the blood pack, and began drinking it, looking around from the corner of his eye, not letting anyone see him. He drank it rather quickly, and tucked the trash back into his box, letting out a little burp. He grabbed a napkin that was under the bottle, and wiped his face. There wasn't any blood on it, but he just wanted to follow Dean's instructions anyway. He didn't want to let his dad down.

Afterwards, he grabbed the water bottle, and drank it, before tossing it inside afterwards, closing the lunch box. He fastened it closed with the iron fittings, and he looked around, as most of the other students were still eating. But that was because they had more food, like snacks, juices, and sandwiches; stuff Anthony didn't like. Anthony yawned, and sat there, alone, waiting for something to happen.

When half an hour had passed or so, Mrs. Barney blew her whistle, and all of the kids tossed their trash. Anthony blinked. He was supposed to throw it away…? He decided not to bother. It would take him too long, and he didn't want to risk being left behind. Instead, he simply grabbed his lunch box, and was walked back to their room, where Mrs. Barney told them to put their stuff away, and put on their backpacks. Anthony did as told, and waited in the line that formed. After a while, a bell rang, and Mrs. Barney opened the door, where all the kids flooded out. Anthony followed suit, and noticed that they were waiting for their cars. Anthony stood on his tippie toes, trying to find the Baby, as Dean called it. After waiting for a few minutes, he noticed the car pull up. He ran towards it, and opened the back seat, jumping inside.

"Hey squirt, how was school?" Dean's familiar voice asked. Anthony smiled. "It was interesting! I wanna go again!" Dean grinned, and drove off, as Anthony explained everything that happened today.

* * *

**FYI that after this chapter it'll be later on in the day. Just to avoid any confusion.**


End file.
